Reegu Grodia
Reegu Grodia Origin (IN PROGRESS) Born on the Rodian homeworld of Rodia, Reegu Grodia was groomed for violence from the moment he could hold a blaster and walk without toddling. The third son of Vreeb and Kloida, he took his father's surname when Vreeb came for him, to take the babe from his mother's care. An aged bounty hunter that had managed to reach thirty five years, no mean feat for rodians, he decided to pass on his knowledge to some of his children, one to have living shields to work with, and two the added revenue from their work would be most beneficial to his needs. Reegu, his step-brothers Chreedo, Gpood, and Zvroi being the oldest of his spawn were naturaly those taken. Growing up was a vicious affair, fights were encouraged between siblings, to build strength, fighting prowess, and a healthy growth of paranoia and suspicion. They grew up never trusting one another, or their father. As time progressed, the quartet traveled aboard his ship with him, helping with hunts by playing the roles of street urchin children, often trying to cause 'accidents' for one another for more glory, and a bigger cut with one of the others out of the way permanently. In this it was Chreedo who was the first to fall, the most musclebound of the lot, and the slowest for it, the four were around twelve years of age, and as ever spying on a mark for their father under the guise of waifs and street children. Chreedo often controled the others by brute strength, and so a brief alliance was formed. Reegu showed Chreedo the place that Vreeb's target was, and as instructed (on pain of beating) was sent away to 'look in the wrong area' so that Chreedo would gain more credit. Unfortunately for him, the place Gpood had picked the place for Reegu to lead Chreedo too, and it was the speeder of the Trandoshan being hunted. Playing the part of a hungry child looking for easy credits, Zvroi warned the trandoshan of someone trying to break into his vehicle, and Chreedo's screams punctuated the moment when the defense systems of the vehicle were engaged, electrocuting the young rodian to death. Secretly pleased, Vreeb rewarded his sons down the line with their tenacity, Reegu recieving a rather fine blaster pistol, armor for Zvroi, and a camoflage set for Gpood. In their teens the remaining trio staved off on their attempts to slaughter the others, learning that it was less profitable to try and kill eachother -and- their father's target. Working as a loose team for years until their father's death at the age of 43, shot down while hunting a Gran in the outter rim. Leaving three teenage Rodians with no guardian, and a great deal to squabble over. Briefly allying against their somewhat more cunning half-brother, Gpood and Zvroi took a contract for a hunt, informing Reegu of it, and the lot took their father's ship to make their next hunt, landing on Nar Shadaa... at least long enough for Reegu to begin scouting operations before the other two fired a shot from the blaster canons into the cantina he'd entered, and took for space expecting all hell to break loose with their grizzly assassination of their sibling. While angry pirates, smugglers, and other bounty hunters took to the stars to give the fleeing pair chase, Reegu managed to pull himself from the rubble, bleeding, burned, and smarting of injured pride, he worked his way into the service of Borbulin the Hutt. Accepting nothing but credits for his services rendered, intent on evading a contract of lifetime servitude to one of the slug creatures, favors would be politely refuted, accepting no gifts, and earning the Hutt's grudging respect. At first little more than a contract enforcer following payment jumpers, the years of bounty hunting under his father's tuetelage came to full fruition, becoming known as relentless in his searches, and a friend of Borbulin's court, often found there as an outside member, allowed audience for his dutiful approach, and his noted professionalism in his line of work, where he finds himself currently. Category:Archived Characters